ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy
Tsuburaya had announced a new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy. Featuring the battle between the Beings of Light and the forces of Ultraman Belial, this social card game features over 400 cards that you can upgrade! The game have over 100 missions that you can play alone, or with your friends from Facebook. Here are more features of the Ultraman Galaxy mobile game: *Awesome and addicting RPG-Puzzle game hybrid *Choose and assemble your very own Ultraman Team *Engage in an epic battle with familiar villains from the Ultraman Series *Unique puzzle – slot machine combat mechanics *Gem combos will determine the amount of damage that you’ll deal! *Over 400+ Ultraman themed cards to collect and upgrade! *Upgrade and Ultra Morph your cards for total puzzle domination! *Play through over 100+ missions and Special events *Invite friends to play with you through Facebook or by User ID The game currently have an limited Asian release (only available within certain countries), and will soon be released in North America! http://www.jefusion.com/2013/08/ultraman-galaxy-mobile-game-launches.html Gameplay The game is a slot machine-style game, with players chooising their team of cards. When the cards are selected, they can be upgraded and sold. In "battle", the player eith uses auto, which plays for you, or manual. There are four elements, fire (red), water (blue), earth (brown) and nature (green). Each has its own strength and weakness, and each card can come in any of the four elements. Starter Packs Starter packs can be bought for $2.99 USD, each containing a rare card ® and two uncommons (UC). The Fire Starter Pack includes Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Chuck and Antlar. The Earth Starter Pack includes Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Scott and Sadora. The Water Starter Pack includes Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Chuck and Agira. The Nature Starter Pack includes Ultraman Zero Techtor Gear, Ultraman Scott and Birdon. Levels *The Light Reunion **Attack of the Pigmons **Aliens from Afar **Monster United *Agira's Invasion **The Crimson Vally (Should be valley) **The Crimson Cavern **Agira's Invasion *The Light Encounterance **Deep Water Mystery **The Coastal Defence **The Light Encounterance *Alien Nackle's Assasination I **The Alpines **The Mysterious Ruins **Alien Nackle's Assasination I *Alien Nackle's Assasination II **Plains of Peace **King of the Universe **Alien Nackle's Assasination II *Agira's Return **The Flaming Galaxy **The Charring Alpines **Agira's Return *The Reunion **The Naval Coast **The Cosmic Light **The Reunion *Battle of the Dawning Sun **The Rocky Cavern **The Great Plains **Battle of the Dawning Son *Rise of the Light ** Characters Ultras *Ultraman © *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Chuck *Ultraman Scott *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman 80 (UR) *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari © *Ultraman Powered (UR) *Ultraman Great (UR) *Ultraman Boy © *Ultraman Zero ® *Ultraman Belial *Imitation Ultraman ® *Rei Kaiju *Angross © *Antlar (UC) *Agira © *Arigera ® *Bemlar *Bemstar *Birdon *EX Gomora (UR) *Frogos ® *Golza *Gomess © *Gudon ® *Hoe (UC) *Kelbeam (UC) *King Gesura (UR) *[[]] *King Joe Black (UR) *Lunatyx © *Magular (UC) *Nova (UC) *Pigmon © *Red King (UR) *Sadora (UC) *Telesdon ® *Super Alien Hipporito (UR) *Velokron (UR) Aliens *Alien Baltan *Alien Babalou ® *Alien Guts (UR) *Alien Magma ® *Alien Metron (UR) *Alien Nackle (UC) *Alien Reiblood © *Alien Reflect *Alien Shaplay © *Alien Valky © *Alien Zarab © *Dada (UR) *Super Alien Hipporito (UR) Notes *The name of this game is ironic, as is the Japanese word for 'Galaxy', thus Ultraman Galaxy is the English translation of Ultraman Ginga. *There are several spelling errors, such as "in used" and "crimson vally". *The rarity ranks are: common ©, uncommon (UC), rare ® and ultra rare (UR). References Category:Video Games